


Blank Space

by captainorgazmo



Series: What Makes Us Human [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Bit of Pondering, Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainorgazmo/pseuds/captainorgazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Aiden in a date. A small pondering happen in each side.</p>
<p>After all, Lydia Martin have a blank space, and she would write on it whenever she want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> A different one from the previous one of the series.

Hey, sorry, did I make you wait too long?” Aiden asked.

Lydia looked at her watch, “Maybe, if you count 14 minute 13 second as long.”

Aiden grinned seepishly, “Sorry, Ethan couldn’t take no as an answer when it came to laundry.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Ever heard of laundry service, by the way, is Danny in your place? His brother had been looking for him because he say they have a family gathering.”

“Yes he did, by the way he didn’t say anything about it.... Wonder why.” Aiden wondered.

“Not our business.” Lydia stated and Aiden just shrugged. They got a date to do.

“What do you think about this one?” Lydia asked, twirling around a bit to let Aiden see the other side of the dress she was testing on.

As in every date they had been on, Lydia will always stop by to see some dress. Not like Aiden didn’t enjoy seeing Lydia twirling around in the beautiful dresses she put on anyway.

“Dear Lydia, anything look good on you, except red, I hate red.” Aiden said.

“You never tell me why.” Lydia stated. She would often put one on just to tease her boyfriend, but she could see some uncomfort in Aiden’s face each time she did.

Aiden shrugged, “No particular reason, really.”

Which is a lie, Lydia know, but she won’t dig, everyone deserve their privacy, except if that said privacy will endanger others, that’s another story.

Privacy is a strange concept, Lydia concluded, especially when your boyfriend is someone who could easily detect all lie and emotions that relate to dishonesty.

“Well, I, personally isn’t really fond of this one, so it shall pass.” Lydia stated.

Aiden chuckled, “Do my opinion even matter, anyway?”

“In this kind of thing? I would rather ask Stiles.” Lydia said before returning to the testing room, closing the curtain.

Aiden just laughed.

Luckily for Aiden, nothing really catch Lydia’s eyes, so he won’t have to lift any bag. He don’t have any problem lifting them, his werewolf strenght make sure of that, but he like holding Lydia’s hand, thank you.

Lydia always enjoy it when Aiden hold her hand, screw it, she like it whenever Aiden touch her, and for all his action in the past and how he usually acts in front of others, Aiden is a gentleman.

“Where are we going next?”

“Wherever you want, Lydia.”

Maybe she got a long list of ex-lovers, but she was sure none of them are insane. Even though the one currently holding her might have been one in the past.

Just like she always did, she will see how it would end, and goes along with the flow.

“How about the cafe?”

“Sound good, I could use some coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> More Sterek soon, but the next one shall be Scisaac.
> 
> Leave a comment, and if you like this, leave kudos, I highly appreciate it.


End file.
